


Goldfishes Swimming in Churning Waters

by Ennuiwolf



Series: NayuRen Week 2020 [6]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Festivals, Gen, NayuRen Week 2020, Summer Festivals, festival stalls, fishes, goldfish, idk what this is, nayuren week, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennuiwolf/pseuds/Ennuiwolf
Summary: The last thing Nayuta expected when he was dragged to a festival against his will was to be standing in front of a goldfish scooping stall, manned by Ren of all people.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta & Nanahoshi Ren
Series: NayuRen Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022395
Kudos: 17





	Goldfishes Swimming in Churning Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Festival

If there were many festivals back in Hokkaido, there seemed to be even more in Tokyo. At least that was what Nayuta felt.

There was a special Winter Festival during the New Year, numerous festivals throughout summer, the Autumn Festivals, and many more. And because it was the big city, they were all on a scale that was unlike any of them from the small towns had seen.

Nayuta hated them all. They were all just a waste of time in the end.

Which was why when Kenta dragged him along with the rest of his members to the local summer festival in their neighbourhood, Nayuta went kicking and screaming.

Well, not exactly kicking and screaming, he just complained a lot.

He hated these festivals from the bottom of his heart.

But never did he expect he’d find himself standing in front of a goldfish stall, staring at a pair of large and confused amethyst eyes under a large sun hat.

“N-Nayuta-kun?”

Nayuta gritted his teeth. “Nanahoshi…” Even the name felt strange coming out of his mouth, especially seeing him like this, holding two scoopers in his hand. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Ren gave him a sheepish grin. “Part-time jobs!” he exclaimed. “Banri-kun knew the organizers of the event so he referred us when the festival came to town.” Nayuta followed his line of sight to a karaage stall situated opposite them a little ways away, currently being manned by the blonde drummer and green-haired keyboardist.

He turned back to the blue haired boy in front of him. “Didn’t you just have a set of lives?” he asked, remembering them since he himself had sneakily gone to one of them and watched Argonavis perform. “Why do you need the money?”

Ren scratched the side of his cheek. “Heh, some of our instruments needed repairs so money’s a little tight right now,” he explained. “And these jobs aren’t very glamorous, but they pay well.”

Nayuta pursed his lips. “Can’t imagine manning a goldfish stall pays well…” he murmured, low enough the other wouldn’t be able to hear.

Ren then tilted his head slightly at the other. “But why are you here, Nayuta-kun?” he asked pointedly. “I didn’t think a festival was your scene.”

Nayuta grumbled. “It isn’t,” he said, scratching the nape of his neck. “But _those idiots_ wanted to celebrate after our recent live.”

“Those idiots…?” Ren asked, his eyes then widening as the realization hit him. “Oh! Are the rest of Gyroaxia here too?”

Nayuta nodded, pointing behind him to where Reon and Ryo were currently raiding Banri and Rio’s karaage stall (he could hear Reon;s exclamations of “this is seriously the best karaage I’ve ever tried!”), Miyuki was being approached by girls and Kenta was making his way to Lost and Found where Wataru and Yuuto were. “We aren’t even together so I don’t even know why they had to drag me all the way here…” Nayuta’s voice collapsed into annoyed grumbling that Ren couldn’t make out.

An awkward silence fell over them as this was really not the situation neither of them would have thought they’d find themselves in. Usually Ren would tag along with Nayuta during class and Nayuta would often guide him through the material out of pity, or either one of them would show up at the other’s shows, which would usually end in impromptu duets at best, if not staggered conversations at worst.

Ren blinked a couple of times. “A-as long as you’re here…” Nayuta then found a goldfish scooper being held up in front of his face. “Would you like to try to scoop the goldfish? You can keep it as a pet if you do.”

Nayuta scowled at him. “I have a cat, you moron,” he growled.

Ren’s eyes widened as he realized that if Nayuta really did bring home a fish, his cat would probably have a midnight feast if not gobble it up the moment she set her golden gaze on it. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Think before speaking,” Nayuta chastised him.

Ren frowned softly, his gaze falling to the ground for a moment as he thought of what to do. If he didn’t Nayuta would most likely walk away, and Ren wanted him to stay longer. This side of Nayuta, outside of performances and college…Ren wanted to see it more.

His eyes then flew open just as Nayuta was about to walk away. “Nayuta-kun! Have you thought of trading for prizes?” he asked.

“Prizes?” Nayuta furrowed his eyebrows.

Ren pointed behind him to a collection of stuffed animals and accessories scattered on a shelf. “I just remembered that I was told that not everyone would want to take the goldfish home,” he explained. “So you can try for prizes instead!”

“Why the hell would I want to do that?”

Nayuta was about to tell him it was a dumb idea and leave, but when he saw the expectant yet excited look on Ren’s face, he found the words escaping him. Somehow, as he’d learned since attending classes with this guy, he always had a hard time saying no to him, and it was always due to that particular look, that look that made it seem like Nayuta was the most interesting thing in the world.

Was this how he kept the rest of his band wrapped around his finger as well?

Nayuta sighed heavily. “Fine, I’ll do it,” he grumbled, taking a seat.

Ren smiled widely, relieved. “Oh, that’s great!” he exclaimed as Nayuta begrudgingly took the scooper from him. “You don’t have to worry about catching them or not, we can just release them back into the water again.”

Nayuta ignored him, his gaze focused on the fish swimming in circles in the small tank, their golden scales shimmering slightly in the soft lights of the festival around them. Ren trailed off with his explanation when he realized that Nayuta wasn’t listening, instead staying silent and watching him try to catch the fish, with little luck.

And yet, Ren took a few moments to appreciate that even in something as pointless as catching goldfish at a random summer festival, Nayuta still was incredibly focused, his intense gaze calculating things that Ren couldn’t see.

A small smile made its way to the bluenet’s face as he recalled that despite all the other’s objections, he would always do his best, no matter what it was. It was the same when Ren would beg him to help him when he’d have trouble understanding a class; despite his grumbling, Nayuta would still take time out to walk him through everything and help him pass his tests and assignments. He supposed that was just the type of person he was, someone who put their all into everything, no matter the activity.

While he would never let him, Ren hoped in some part of his heart that someday, Nayuta would let him call him his friend.

“Tch.”

Ren’s attention was drawn back the sound of Nayuta clicking his tongue, looking down at his torn paper scooper.

Nayuta threw the ruined scooper back on the ground. “This was a waste of time,” he said before getting up and leaving.

“Nayuta-kun! Wait!” Ren was about to go after him, but luckily his sanity reminded him that he was still on payroll and so couldn’t abandon the stall, at least not without first getting someone else to take over for him. And he did just that, dialling Lost and Found. “Yuuto, something came up. Can you man the goldfish stall for a while?”

“Oi, Ren! Your shift’s not over yet!”

Yuuto’s protests fell on deaf ears as Ren cut the call without waiting for his answer. His shift covered, Ren removed the sun hat and ran out of the stall, making sure to grab something from the collection of prizes behind him.

He quickly raced through the crowd, looking for any signs of a familiar head of white hair. And finally, he spotted him.

“Nayuta-kun!”

Nayuta was already a third of the way out of the festival, and hence he was able to hear it clearly when the other vocalist called out his name. And despite himself, Nayuta couldn’t help but stop, turning around to see Ren hunched over and panting deeply.

“What is it?” he asked, too tired to show his usual annoyance and hostility in his voice.

After Ren caught his breath, he held out something. “You left without collecting this.”

Nayuta took it, scowling when he saw that it was a bracelet with a fish pendant. “What the hell is this?” he asked.

“Your prize!” Ren informed.

“I didn’t win anything,” Nayuta said.

“I know,” Ren agreed. “But…”

“You don’t need to pity me,” Nayuta growled, making to shove the bracelet back at Ren. “I will never settle for consolation prizes.”

“It’s not from the stall,” Ren told him. He continued when Nayuta raised a confused eyebrow. “It’s from me, because I really was happy you came.”

“I didn’t come for you,” Nayuta reminded curtly.

“I know,” Ren agreed. “But it still made me happy, so I wanted you to perhaps remember this.” He sheepishly scratched his hair. “Isn’t that what festivals are for anyway? Making happy memories?”

Nayuta considered it for a moment, and Ren’s heart leaped when he pocketed the bracelet. “This means nothing,” he growled. “It’s just a pain to refuse you.”

He turned and left, leaving Ren behind, grinning like an idiot.

That night, Nayuta’s dreams were full of goldfish swimming in churning waters, and somehow all of them were blue.

“Damn you, Nanahoshi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! We almost done baby!
> 
> I'll admit I played around with the idea of a Fantasy AU, but I just couldn't think of any ideas. However, the thought just came to me, of Ren having to man a goldfish scooping stall at a festival, and then this was born.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
